


Jealous

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius thinks Remus has found someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It was a dark and stormy night. Normally, this did not bother Lily Hosigg in the least. It was fun to sit in one of comfortable chairs that filled the common room in Gryffindor tower and watch one of the autumn storms. Tonight, for some reason, she felt restless. Maybe it was just that Sirius was making too much noise. He had been showing off all evening and James and Peter were egging him on to new and greater heights of silliness. Half the girls in the room were acting like fools, cooing over him with admiration and Sirius was flirting with all of them. Of course the boys all thought it was funny. Lily had to admit that there was something about Sirius, a charm that few people could resist. Most of the time she couldn't resist it either, but tonight it bothered her. Over in the darkest quietest corner of the room she spied someone else that seemed immune to Black's charm.

Remus had pushed his chair so it was right up against the window. He had curled up, facing away from everyone, with his robe carefully wrapped around his legs, to watch the storm. Normally he would have been right next to James and Peter, laughing and teasing. He'd been kind of quiet all day she realized. Remus had more problems then the average 16 year old wizard-to-be but, ever since James, Sirius and Peter had befriended him, he was not inclined to slip away to brood about them.

"What's up with you tonight Remus?" She asked, perching on the arm of the chair. "It's not like you to be so quiet."

"Just thinking about something." He told her with a shy smile. Remus liked Lily but he was mostly timid around girls. He studied the red-head for a minute. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She told him. "If you've got a problem, then I'm your girl."

"It's not me." He told her. She couldn't help but notice that he blushed slightly. "I've got this friend-"

It took a little while for her to worm the whole story about Remus' friend out of him. She found it particularly enlightening that he refused to name names. Poor Remus. Did he really think she wouldn't be able to figure it out?

"Let me see if I got this straight." She told him. "Your friend likes another friend. Friend-A thought Friend-B liked him back but now Friend-B isn't paying Friend-A any attention, and is in fact flirting with a whole bunch of other people?" Remus nodded. Lily was smart and she and James had been together forever. Surely she would know what to do.

She was going to kill Sirius Black if it was the last thing she ever did. How dare he hurt a sweetie like Remus. She'd known the smaller boy had a crush on Sirius since their first year. If Sirius wasn't interested, but she was almost sure he was interested. What he needed was a good swift kick in the pants.

"I think your friend should start paying attention to other people." She told him with a wink. "If Friend-B sees him going around with someone else then maybe he'll wake up and realize what he could loose."

"Make him jealous?" Remus thought about this for a minute and then he started to smile. Lily knew that smile well. Mischief was being planned. Sirius wouldn't know what hit him.

She was the only one not surprised when Remus bolted his lunch and fled the Great Hall, pausing only to collect one of the boys at the Hufflepuff table.

"Why do you suppose Moony wanted to carry him off?" She almost giggled when Sirius asked the others.

"That's his partner in Potions." Peter remarked. "Maybe they need to practice. There's a test next week." The Potions master had learned his lesson very early in the term. The Marauders had been separated as far as the classroom allowed. It didn't exactly prevent them from causing trouble, but it improved the odds somewhat in the teacher's favor.

No one seemed to think more about it. Sirius and the others didn't react when they got to Potions and found Remus and other the boy, Lily thought his name was Malcolm or maybe Martin at their seats whispering intently. The afternoon passed without incident except when Peter added too much nightshade to his potion causing it to fizz up alarmingly.

Supper proved interesting as Remus spent the whole meal staring in the direction of the Hufflepuff table and ignoring the goings on at theirs. Sirius was acting like he didn't notice but James and Peter seemed to find the whole thing rather off-putting. As soon as the meal was over, Remus bounced up, gave his friends a distracted wave and hurried over to Malcolm who looked like he had been waiting for the Gryffindor boy. They whispered together for a few seconds, with half the school watching intently and then walked out together. It took every single bit of Lily's control not to laugh at the expressions on the boys' faces. Even James looked surprised.

Sirius had a hard time concentrating on his homework that night. He kept glancing up at the entrance hole. Lily was delighted. It looked like the plan was working perfectly. Remus didn't come back until after ten o'clock. As soon as he say the smaller boy crawling through the hole, Sirius became entranced in his Herbology book.

"Where did you go Moony?" James asked when it became apparent that Sirius wouldn't. "Don't you have homework?"

"I was studying with Malcolm." Remus told them casually. "Guess who I tripped over on the way here?" He went on.

"Narcissa Drummond some hulking twit?" Peter guessed. Remus looked disappointed.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Easy." James laughed. "Narcissa always fools around by the painting of Sir Cedric on the third landing."

"I bet Lucius is the only guy in school that doesn't know that." Peter smirked.

Remus grinned and then yawned. "I'm going to bed." He told his friends. "Good night."

James and Peter called their good nights as Remus climbed up the stairs towards their dormitory. Sirius said nothing, but he watched the slender form until it was out of sight.

It took less then twenty-four hours for the rumor mill to throw itself into high gear. The stories ranged from the innocuous to the ridiculous. Part of the problem was with the lack of anything solid to base the gossip on. Remus spent a lot of time with Malcolm and people were always catching them whispering in odd places but that was it. Neither seemed to realize the public displays of affection were mandatory for people in their situation. Of course no one was quite sure what that situation was, but that just added to the fun.

It was especially trying for Sirius. Especially since the people that didn't like Remus, liked him even less. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy had a wonderful time talking about what a cute couple Remus and Malcolm were, every time they thought Sirius might be listening.

Malcolm was developing quite a reputation. Dozens of students had tried to win Remus' attention over the years and all had failed miserably. That Malcolm, who wasn't bad looking but nothing extraordinary, had managed when others had not caused a great deal of speculation. One of the other Hufflepuff boys had punched Tarquin St. John in the nose when Tarquin inquired about a chance to sneak in and spy on Malcolm's shower.

Remus and Malcolm ignored the to-do as best they could. James had too much tact and Peter too great a sense of self-preservation to question Remus when Sirius was around. Their individual attempts had proved fruitless. Remus had told them both that they were being silly and Malcolm was just a friend. They were not sure what to make of this as they both knew exactly how glib Remus could be when pressed.

Sirius said nothing about the situation to anyone. In fact he was hardly speaking at all. His eyes followed Remus' every move, and. when the smaller boy was not around, Sirius was fidgety and restless. At meals, he frequently glared in the direction of the Hufflepuff table and ground his teeth. Remus seemed innocently perplexed by his best friend's behavior. Peter and James viewed the circumstances with some alarm. The rest of the table were beginning to find Sirius' plight rather nerve-wracking. They had all seen Sirius in a temper before. It was rather like eating supper with a ticking bomb.

Saturday afternoon, Remus announced that he was going for a walk around the lake with Malcolm and disappeared until suppertime. They both showed up with pink cheeks and bright smiles, twenty minutes late for the meal. Judging by the state of their robes, instead of wandering sedately around the lake, they had spent the afternoon rolling around in the piles of leaves that Hagrid had raked up. They seemed very pleased with themselves.

Remus bolted his food cheerfully while the rest of the table watched Sirius play with his food. With a happy 'see you later' to his friends, Remus hurried over to the other table, collected Malcolm, and headed out of the hall. No one noticed one of the other Hufflepuff boys throw down his napkin and follow them out.

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room was thrown into shock when Remus showed up barely an hour later, looking extremely pleased with himself. He threw himself down on the floor in front of the fire where the rest of them had gathered to play Exploding Snap.

"You're back early tonight." James remarked casually.

"I was kind of de trop." Remus smiled up at his friends. "Gordon's apologizing to Malcolm even as we speak."

For the first time in days, Sirius spoke to Remus. "Gordon? Who's Gordon?"

"Gordon Havers." Remus told them. "You know him James, he's the Hufflepuff seeker."

"Yeah, he's a good player, but what does he have to do with Malcolm?" James looked puzzled.

"He and Malcolm were kind of together last year. Everybody's been paying Gordon a lot more attention this year because of Quidditch and all. So he's kind of been neglecting Malcolm. Malcolm's been really upset about it so I've been trying to cheer him up. Gordon totally misinterpreted what was happening between me and Malcolm." Remus threw a wink at Lily who was too confused to return it. "Anyhow, he got really jealous and begged Malcolm to give him a second chance."

Peter, James and Lily were gaping like fishes. Sirius calmly laid down his cards and stalked up the stairs to the dormitory. Remus frowned.

"What's wrong with Padfoot?" He asked.

Lily signed. This was all her fault. "I think Gordon wasn't the only person that got jealous." She told Remus gently.

"But-?" Remus was having trouble understanding. "I mean" I have to talk to him." Remus fled upstairs after his friend.

Sirius was lying on his bed staring up at the canopy. Remus hesitated at the door.

"Sirius?" He called softly. "Sirius, are you mad at me?"

"No." Sirius turned and looked at his small friend. "I'm not mad at you Moony. I think I might be mad at myself though."

Remus came over and perched on the edge of the bed. "Lily thought you were jealous." He said after a while.

"Lily's pretty smart." Sirius agreed.

"You're my best friend Padfoot." Remus told him earnestly. "I didn't think you'd be upset or I'd never have done it."

"I know." Sirius sighed. "That's not what's bothering me Moony." Remus sat quietly. Sirius would either tell him or he wouldn't. Remus would not push.

"I always kind of reckoned that you liked me." Sirius said finally.

"Of course. You're my best friend." Remus agreed.

"Not that kind of like." Sirius sat up so he could look Remus in the eye. "I mean like the way James likes Lily."

Remus blushed and looked away. "I didn't think you knew." Sirius tenderly cupped Remus' cheek and turned his face back so their eyes met.

"It never bothered me." He said urgently. "I was really flattered, but I didn't want to hurt you so I didn't say anything."

"I know you like girls." Remus sighed. "You don't have to worry about liking me that way. It's okay. I don't mind. I'm happy to have you as my friend."

"I do like girls." Sirius agreed. "But all this week I've been half crazed with jealousy watching you and Malcolm. I kept telling myself that I should be happy that you'd found someone who could like you back. The thing is Moony, all I could think of was that you should be with me." With that, Sirius leaned forward softly kissed Remus.

"S-Sirius?" Remus was trembling. "I thought, I mean you don't like boys."

"I don't like boys, but I do believe I like you." This kiss was a little more intense.

"What does this mean?" Remus demanded pulling back. "Is this just for now or what?"

"I want to be with you Moony." Sirius' eyes were bright with passion. "We're only 16, but I really truly do love you, and I want to try and be with you this way." He was raining tiny little kisses all over the smaller boy's face. "Only you Remus. Please say you'll be my lover as well as my friend?" He begged.

"Yes Sirius." Remus managed to say before he threw his arms around Sirius and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

They were too intent to notice the noise at first. Puzzled they broke their kiss and looked to the doorway. James, Lily and Peter; not to mention half the students in Gryffindor were standing in the doorway clapping and cheering. Sirius laughed. With a flourish, he reached up, pulled the curtains around the bed closed and went back to kissing Moony. He was glad his friends approved, but he had better things to do.


End file.
